In recent years, technological development has been actively promoted for processing information with the use of spin having a charge, and controlling the spin and the charge independently of each other. For example, there are suggested devices that use spin-polarized conduction electrons, such as a MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) and a spin transistor.
Non-Patent Document 1 predicts that a crystal structure of MgO (magnesium oxide) may be h-MgO (hereinafter also referred to as a hexagonal structure), other than a wurtzite structure or a rock-salt structure. Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose anomalous Hall effects in ferromagnetic materials.